In the field of power electronics, development of semiconductor device is going on for being large capacity, high frequency and integrated. Since the application of IGBT (Insulated-Gate Bipolar Transistor) from 1980s, the performance of silicon device in many aspects is close to the theory limit. There is no more development space for improving the overall performance of power electronic devices by innovating the principle of devices, improving the structure of the devices, or improving the manufacture process of the devices. To improve the overall performance of power electronic devices, new semiconductor devices (e.g. new type wide bandgap semiconductor devices) made by new materials is developed, such as SiC and GaN. Relevant mature devices are pushed into market constantly in the recent 10 years and have been widely used in light of their advantages of high temperature stability and better high frequency characteristics.
As the whole system work in higher frequency by the application of the new type wide bandgap semiconductor devices, it is necessary that the package of the power module provided with the new type wide bandgap semiconductor devices is optimized by means of improving materials and process or the like, so that loop parasitic parameters in the power module can be smaller.
In the field of the package of the power module, as the number of the electrode pads of the power semiconductor devices is limited, and loop parasitic parameters in the power module working in low and medium frequency (dozens of KHz to hundreds of KHz) have no significant impact on the spike voltage and switch loss, the conventional package of the power module still uses electric connection ways which are mainly wire bonding.